My Second Christmas as a Vampire
by Writie
Summary: Bella spends her second Christmas with Edward as a vampire and they exchange gifts. This is for the fanfic challenge on fanforum at the fanfiction/writing board. It is also my first attempt at EB/Twilight.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but this story ideas.

**Description: **This is set after Breaking Dawn. Bella's second Christmas with Edward as a vampire.

**A/N: **This is for the fic challenge on the fan fiction board at fanforum. This is my first attempt at writing EB/Twilight. I reuploaded this after a reviewer was kind enough to point out an error I made. I was in a rush to get this up before the deadline. lol.

**My Second Christmas as a Vampire**

Edward and I walked through the glistening white **snow** hand in hand. I admired the view of the sparkling white branches of the trees on our way back to the cottage. The trees looked magnificent against the dark **night** sky and twinkling **stars**. The beauty of the freshly fallen snow paled in comparison to the angel beside me. His perfect face glowed with a smile that made my heart feel like it was soaring in my chest. I knew it'd be pounding wildly if my body was still capable of that reaction.

My second Christmas as a vampire had been a wonderful day spent with **family **and loved ones. One of Esme's gift to us was the night alone and I couldn't have been more grateful. Edward swept me off my feet and into his arms in one swift, blindingly fast motion. He still insisted on carrying me over the threshold even after being married for over a year. I had to admit it was one of the old fashion gestures I didn't mind. Anything that brought my body closer to his was something I could get used too.

We were in our cottage in an instant kicking off our **boots **and shaking off the snow. I slyly kept my dress **coat** on. Alice had helped me with a gift for Edward that I wasn't ready to reveal just yet. I should have been blushing at the very thought, but my cheeks remained snow white.

"Are we ready to exchange **presents**?" Edward asked turning to me with a smile.

"I thought we agreed no presents." I reminded. I knew that was impossible with Edward and that he was going to get me something anyway.

"You believed me? Besides it's not from me, love. It's from **Santa**." He smiled wickedly. I felt the corner of my mouth twitch and I couldn't help but smile back at him. He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and handed it to me before I could argue any further. I carefully opened the box. It was a beautiful necklace with a delicate angel charm. I put my hand over my mouth and knew if I were still human, there would have been tears in my eyes. He pulled it out of the box and dangled it before me so that I could admire it's beauty.

"Edward, it's stunning." I breathed as he moved around me sweeping my hair back and clasping the necklace around my neck with ease.

"I thought it was fitting, for a woman more angel than woman." He smiled.

"Funny, that's how I've always looked at you." I admitted stroking his cheek with my right hand.

"I know." He answered softly with a strong emotion clear in his velvty voice. He must have remembered from the times I had let him into my mind. I was always the one person's thoughts he desperately wanted to hear but couldn't. I was happy that my vampire abilities allowed me to give him that gift. He cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back with equal passion. I pushed him away with ease before things could go any further. I was now just as strong as he was. He looked at me curiously with excitement bright in his eyes. He still wasn't used to me pulling away, because I usually didn't. I was so happy the days of his mind boggling self-control were long behind us.

"I have a present for you." I answered sheepishly to his questioning eyes. He stroked my cheek but there was no blush there, like in the past when I was human. I knew if there had been my face would have been crimson by now.

"A present?" Edward smiled and it was just as dazzling as the first day I ever saw his perfect face. I mustered up all my confidence and slowly began unbuttoning my coat. It was easier now that I was a vampire. My weak human insecurities weren't nearly as strong with my new body, but that didn't mean I didn't still get nervous. I let the coat fall to the floor revealing the **red **lace lingerie I was wearing underneath. The look on Edward's face was worth any embarrassment I felt and made me feel even more bold. This piece was definitely the most daring I had ever worn. He had a hungry look of desire in his eyes and I had never felt more sexy.

"Merry Christmas." I breathed. His golden eyes were smoldering. He didn't speak another word. He scooped me into his arms and we were in our bedroom in an instant, where we proceeded to enjoy his gift all night long.


End file.
